


Around the World in Smutty Days: Kevin

by Hunter_inthe_tardis



Series: Around the World in Smutty Days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN Smut, Smut, spn fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_inthe_tardis/pseuds/Hunter_inthe_tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re in an established relationship with Kevin while he’s living on Garth’s houseboat trying to translate the tablet.<br/>Words:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World in Smutty Days: Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t wrote smut before, so the idea from Around the World in Smutty Days came from my need to write a smutty scene in another series and getting stuck. I decided that if I did a bunch of quick smutty one-shots and drabbles, I would get over my fear of writing smut and get some much needed practice in before including it in a longer work. I thought that if would be fun if part of the challenge would come from writing the reader with various supernatural characters, and I recently saw someone asking for Kevin x Reader, so I’m starting there. Also, I think fudged Kevin’s age a bit, as it made me uncomfortable when I couldn’t identify for sure whether he was 18 or not by the end of his time on Supernatural. He’s 19 in this. You’re whatever age you want to be.

"Sweetheart, you need to take a break!" You massage your fingers through the muscles at the base of his neck, curling and dragging your nails into the bottom of his hairline.  
"I'm sorry, Y/N, I have to finish this translation" He moans at the small relief to his tense shoulders, as you continue massaging. "The world is, like, literally hanging in the balance"  
You knew Kevin gave everything he had to help the Winchesters get what they needed to save the world, but you hated to see him so worn down and desperate. All you wanted was for him to take a short break to eat, and sleep, and possibly... But like so much of the time lately Kevin dismissed his own (and your needs). You knew he would be more effective if he took a break but convincing him to do that was difficult, but it could be done.  
"Hun?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you like to eat tonight? I'll go out and get whatever you want."  
He actually looks up at you then, "That would be so awesome! Thank you!"  
"No prob, Bob!"  
Kevin grins at you, "Could you please get some KFC? The whole meal thing with biscuits and coleslaw and mashed potatoes?"  
"Of course!"

 

You slipped into the backseat of the car to change before heading back down the dock to Garth's houseboat. You peeked around the corner of door before heading into the house. Garth had set the wards to only allow you through alone, and connected to your soul. Kevin appeared to be asleep on the desk when you came in and set the food down, the movement and sound causing him to stir and wake.  
"Hi. I finally finished that part of it." He runs his hands through his hair and rubs his eyes.  
"Nice! I got you food!"  
"You are the best."  
"And something else." You drop your jacket to the floor, revealing new lingerie; dark blue with white and gold lace overlay.  
"You. Are. The. Worst." His eyes slide over your curves before meeting your own y/e/c eyes.  
"Eat first." You sit in a chair across from him as he grabs the plastic utensils and napkins and digs into the greasy meal, eyes glued to you the whole time. 

 

You’re sitting on the kitchen counter of the boathouse, Kevin standing between your legs. He runs his hands over your waist and hips and dragging his fingertips back up and over the swell of your breasts. Sucking gently at your neck, Kevin’s hands glide around your back to unclasp the new bra. You move your hands from their grip on the counter edge to run over his biceps and shoulders, interlocking fingers behind his neck to give you the support you need to lean slightly away from him. Kevin pulls the straps down your shoulders freeing your breasts from the confines of the bra.  
You gasp out at the cold air now gently blowing over your exposed nipples. Kevin bends his head to begin kissing down your collarbone to your chest, while you move your hands to cradle the sides of his head, fingers carding through silky hair, bending your own head to kiss the top of his. As he begins to work your nipples with his mouth your begin pulling his t-shirt up his back, desperate to feel more skin to skin contact.  
Kevin releases you to remove his shirt. You both take a moment to appreciate each other topless. Kevin is thin but surprisingly muscular; apparently God needs his prophets to be healthy and strong in order to survive the experience, there’s no other explanation for how a 19 year old shut in, who doesn’t sleep, and only eats fast food looks this good. Kevin steps between your thighs again, grabbing your face and crashing his lips into yours, his tongue tickling the inside edges of your lips.  
His hands drop to cup your ass tightly and signaling you to wrap yourself around him; arms gripping his neck and shoulders and legs squeezing around his waist. He lifts you of the counter then, mouth never leaving yours, and walks into the small back bedroom. 

 

You and Kevin crash onto the bed, intertwined with each other, kissing and sucking at every available space of skin. You begin to feel the familiar rhythmic pulsating and soft buzzing feeling coming from within your low center, and you can feel Kevin hard through his jeans pushing against the soaked satin of your new underwear.  
Kevin moans semi-regretfully as he pulls away from your embrace. Standing over the foot of the bed and removing his belt, jeans and boxers, before grabbing your ankle as he crawls back up your leg, beginning to trail wet kisses up the inside of both your thighs, making you tremble between giggling at the tickle and the increase in need you felt at the apex of your legs. He finally arrives and nuzzles your sensitive, needy center. He pulls your underwear away from you dragging the flimsy fabric down from your hips.  
Sitting back on his heels, he pulls the dripping hip-huggers the rest of the way off your legs. Your settle back down around him then, the inside of your knees touching his bent legs. He smiles at you broadly, dark eyes twinkling from beneath the black fringe falling across his forehead, “You are so crazy beautiful.”  
You smile back at him invitingly, glad that he’s finally set aside his purpose to be with you for a little while. With that he dives back up to you. You kiss each other passionately, competing to see who can out do the other. The hard shaft of him slides in the outside of your slick. Finally, he takes your face to cradle with one hand and looks deeply in to y/e/c eyes as he slides deeply into you. Your body quickly accommodates him filling you and your bodies begin to move together, in the rhythm they’ve learned, while he stares down at you, making himself stay present, in this moment, with you.  
Afterwards, you remain wrapped together, Kevin’s face nuzzled into your neck, one arm thrown over your body, grasping the opposite side of you, until he beings to softly snore, and you can’t bare to move. You’d never want to disturb his increasingly rare peace.


End file.
